


Could You?

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Paul/Sol/Kenny [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Light Bondage, M/M, Mind Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Paul wanted to try something out after Bebe put the idea on his head. Luckily Paul has a boyfriend who has mental mind powers. And who happened to be opened minded.





	Could You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/gifts).



> Paul(my oc)/Sol(LayMeDown's oc  
> Basically Newkid/Newkid or Oc/Oc

Paul had a surprisingly long day. Though most of it was spent with Bebe, he nonetheless learned more about himself and about Bebe as well. Now he could see why Clyde loves her. Even though his mind runs of hormones only, which was not surprising.

 

Even when he deals with Professor Chaos and Freedom Pals, his mind kept bringing him home. He wasn't sure why, but something was there and it needed his attention.

 

Maybe he wanted peace and quiet? Or could it be he was missing what it means for a home? It bugged him for a while. But once he walked through those doors, something clicked within him. 

 

He wasn't sure if everything went straight to his dick or it was the lovely sight of his favorite person. Those clothes looked so inviting and for that, he knew what to do. 

 

Quietly walking through their living room floor, sneaking up behind Sol, he laced his hands on Sol's waist. It's not often when you can sneak up on Sol, but currently, he felt a need. 

  
  
  


Gently, running his fingernails on Sol shirt, making little noises as he places his face in between Sol's shoulder and neck. Kissing the skin, he could feel how his mouth watered, but he ignore it while Sol did whatever they were doing.

 

But once he turned and faced Paul, he could stare into those gorgeous green eyes. 

 

“Gorgeous sun, so bright and beautiful,” whispering each word as they watched my movements, pulling into a kiss, hands gently placed in their cheeks.

 

“Well  _ hello _ , mielasis. I can see someone is clearly feeling love-y today.” Their tone was full of mock and love, true and pure affection. With holding myself, I could feel something poured from my mouth.

 

“Where there is warmth, the stars wi follow through the endless seas, only to find your heart beating with compassion.” Moving our bodys closer, my hands snaked their way into the back of Sol's pants pockets, feeling their ass under the palm of my hand. I didn't move them as our hips bump together. 

 

I lowly hiss a breath out before continuing just as softly, “Even when it rains and the clouds cover those dark skies, they will follow through the night as you follow with the beat of love.” I purred lustful through the last bit before pulling Sol into a deepening kiss. 

 

I could feel their hand snaking themselves into my hair, gently pulling, nails scraping lightly onto my scalp, I shuddered under those godly hands. 

 

There was a soft chuckle coming from Sol as his eyes glowed with excitement. I generally don't do anything they doesn't want to do, however I want them to do everything to me. The need, the feeling, fucking hormones. 

  
  


“Seems like someone is ready,” as Sol grabs my waist and brought it closer, almost slamming our head together but the same effect with our hips and the friction between us caused a small growl noise from me. The pleasure, like a ripple effect, it spread throughout my body, cause a wave of shudders and shivers. 

 

But Sol, they looked amazing. Bringing my head to their neck, I bit down but not enough to cause bruising. Didn't want to do it on the neck, shoulders yes but the neck no. 

 

They nonetheless could tell me whatever order and I would follow without a batting an eye. Pulling myself together until we get into our room. 

 

“We have all night dear, fire lily. Kenny won't be back until later tonight. I won't be Eclipse until tomorrow.”

 

They hummed as they gently snucked their hands under my shirt, feeling my chest, nails gently leaving light touches. But strong enough that my skin became sensitive to the touches. 

 

As they moved their hips into mine, I stifled a groan that threatened to spill from his lips, but the noise still reached Sol's ears while they continued their advancements. 

 

After what felt like hours, with a highly sensitive bulge, threatening to break the buttons that holds my pants together, to sprang free. I could feel it pulsating with a predictable pattern, still a bothering but soothing motion that the lightest touches could speed the pattern up. 

 

I could contain the imagines at ran wild in my head, the imagines where Sol used me, restraining me to the bed, using that massive dick and pounding my ass like it was a beatable boss level. Or to ride me until no more could be spilled.

  
  


However one idea has stuck around more than a few times. I had the idea when talking to Bebe about Sol’s psychic powers. I honestly told her I never thought of using it like that before. 

 

I still wasnt over what Timmy did to me. But I know Sol wouldn't stoop that low. And really after thinking about it, it only brought more ideas ever since then. 

 

But I still felt unsure on how to ask, since I haven't done this before. But I know Sol did and it was with Kenny. Mentally fucking with him as I fucked him in the sheet. Of course Sol got off to it, but again, I wasn't completely sure about it. 

 

Although thinking about it now only made the pulsating stronger and harder to ignore its entire need, or the whimper like noise that revealed itself to Sol. To think of all the things he could've done, it only made the little noise grow bolder. 

 

“Do you have something on your mind, mielasis?” Even though the question seemed innocent enough, but those eyes they weren't innocent looking. They seemed to have glowed. Making my breath faltered in its quicken pace. 

 

“Just, well thinking how you can…” Rethinking my words carefully, I tried to come up with something but came up empty handed as Sol stared into my soul. “Thinking, maybe you can use those mind powers… and well mental fuck me?” 

 

I wasn't sure if I was questioning if it was a possibility or I wasn't quite sure how to explain that I want them to mentally fuck in my head so hard that I could only speak in spanish. 

  
  


They looked a little surprised but then grew a bit bolder. Almost like they were leading me onto a trap. And I would honestly and purposely fall for that trap. 

 

They smirked as they looked through my eyes, I felt honestly desperate. Like a child asking their mother if they can have a dessert after they ate everything from their plate. My mouth felt so dry that my tongue must've been turning to dust as my bulge grew harder by the second.

 

“Go into our bedroom, mielasis. I will be there in a second.” I could hear their chuckle as I practically ran upstairs. But I wasn't sure how to prepare for something like this. Like would we need mental lube to fuck? I highly doubt it. 

  
  


Even with the very highly and well detained imagines dancing around my head, it was almost like an animation running. Playing how I want Sol pinning me to the bed, while they made me bend in ways so they could reach further into my g-spot. 

 

Muffling another moan as everything sent shivers down my spine. Pulling off everything, including my briefs. I laid in bed, not allowing to touch myself, because that wouldn't be the idea.

 

When I saw them walking through our bedroom door, I bite back my moan as they took off their clothes too. It seemed like I wasn't the only one affect by this horniness. This drive.

 

When they toppled me, my breath was uneven, though a little predictable, but their eyes shined so brightly compared to the darkness that surrounded us.

 

When they leaned onto my chest, I felt myself not being there for a second, but came back. Seeing their faces looking at me, I didn't realize we were already inside my head. Or at least I assume it was in my head, because eventually I saw the swift changes in our room. The bed looked like those royalty like, with the curtains hanging softly but still see through. The covers were of satin. 

 

The room looked amazing, but definitely someones kind of taste. Seeing their face as they watched my wandering eyes, shifting themselves on me, the slightest touch on my dick made me reel back. 

 

Nearly forgetting how sensitive it was. They chuckled as they pulled me into a kiss. They tasted of mint, it was refreshing. Mine must've tasted like chocolates milkshake or a interesting bubblegum flavor. 

 

Having the feeling of Sol tongue in my mouth, it only encouraged something from me, but I will let Sol lead me through. 

 

I wasn't noticing anything until it became very aware of leather straps and metal rings laid on my chest. Its weight on my chest, I shuddered of the feeling.

 

Sol chuckled as I began to notice other things. Like the cock ring, it was a weight I could surely feel as it pulled other sounds from my throat. 

 

I somehow couldn't stop shivering or shaking. But a new feeling made itself also known, it was the feeling of teeth on my neck. Ungodly warm and wet. Familiar.

 

The other bit was how Sol wasn't even doing it, they was watched on top of me as the feeling of someone marking me became apparent. I shuddered out a soft moan as because unable to move my legs and arms. Feeling them being spread out, I struggled with the escaping sounds that spilled from my mouth.

 

But still staring at Sol, they smiled watching me wither underneath their watch. With a sudden heat touching itself on me, I bucked as the heat wrapped itself around my cock. 

 

I couldn't keep up with the different feelings, the biting on my neck and chest. The warmth around my penis. The weight of leather straps and metal rings. And the weight of my love, Sol as they smiled sweetly. Eyes glowing. 

 

I could feel someone behind me, even though I was the one laying on my back, but this feeling was like someone was holding me. Legs maybe arms around my chest.

 

As if all the senses weren't enough to release, I could feel someone moving me as I lay face first on the bed, with no lube, a finger entered it. I gasped, moaned, and yelled. I know I’ve said something in english, but my mind was so focused on sensations that I didn't think of the words I was saying. 

 

They just spilled, poured, blabbled. It was useless trying to make sense of it all, but I still tried. Even with whatever sucking? Stroking? Or wrapped around my dick. Even it made it harder to focus. 

 

Especially when the first finger was propped in, it became two then three until it was the size of Sol's dick. I could feel myself being stretched and teased. 

 

“You are doing amazing, mielasis,” Hearing them purring, it sounded like they were all around me, it was intoxicating, mind boggling. I could feel my eyes rolling into the back of my head, even with all the overly abused sensitive spots, I could  **_not_ ** cum. The cock ring seemed to stop me from doing so. 

 

I was right on the edge too, hell I'm practically  _ over _ the edge. I'm so far gone, my muscles twitched uncontrollably, nerves singing with it signals, my heart beating like a Mercedes D.III engine. Running up to 217hp or 1,750 rpm.

 

I probably would have a hummingbird heart if it went any faster. Feeling those masterful fingers move inside me, I knew my voice ached, throat pained, but dear god. Those fingers played me like a fucking fiddle and my body twitching uncontrollably, even with whomever hugging me, it didn't do much good, until those arms or legs became chains around my body.

 

Somehow, moving my body, I was facing to Sol who had my legs over their shoulders as their other hand detained my chains. As their fingers pumped me vigorously, but halted once my breathing had stopped. 

 

I couldn't tell what was what, but Sol watched me carefully as air got into my lungs. Everything was so much, I knew I said something. I could feel my lips move, my tongue dance, but I couldn't tell what it was.

 

Peace didn't stay long as they pumped my delicate asshole, there was too much, knowing my throat was raw. But I couldn't hear myself, I actually genuinely felt heat poured down my face, but of what I had no clue. 

 

Sol was saying something but I couldn't hear, it was all cottoned covered. It was haze like, seeing everything, I felt something was hypersensitive, but I couldn't pinpoint it where.

 

Their voice spoke to me. I could feel something being free, and like a blinding light, I was lost. I could and couldn't feel anything. 

 

Something was off, I felt like I was staggered. Head was heavy feeling it rashly move from one area to another without any thought process. My body was here but it wasn't. 

 

When I finally opened my eyes, Sol was there watching me, as if they haven't been fingering my ass. They smile to me, it was warm. Comforting. Welcoming. I could feel my face doing something as I pull them into a kiss. 

 

It was one of those super sloppy kisses. Sol was still hard, even though I can't exactly feel anything but at the same time I can. I could feel my dick come back to life as I let a low noise. I couldn't recognize the sound, but it sounded pitiful. 

 

“Still hard? Maybe I can help with that,” the voice was welcoming. Warming. But as those lips touched the tip, it felt like another onslaught attack. I could feel myself bucking, thats until their hands gripping my waist. Pinning me to the bed, I knew I whined. 

 

There was no dodging it, it was a whine. As they dipped their head low, I could feel their tongue scraping lightly, throwing my head back, I could feel them pulling themselves away, giving my dick a single pump. 

 

I knew I said something in Spanish. Or it could've been Nahuatl, my mother's tongue. I haven't spoken that one in some time, since no one in American speaks it.

 

I could hear myself begging, hopefully Sol understands my words. But seeing those eyes, I'm sure they already knew what I'm wish them to do. 

 

“I got you, mielasis, I got you,” their voice whispered smoothly as they slid their monstrous dick inside me. I know I was gone, with something like that, it was clear how gone I was. 

 

They chuckled, but went slow making sure everything still worked, excluding my brain. When they leaned over my body, I was somehow able to wrap my legs around their waist as they teased my g-spot. 

 

Giving a solid thrust, I felt that hit right through me. The fact that I was somehow able to use my limbs with enough energy, I couldn't help but think of something. The beautiful bedroom was no more, it transformed into a brick wall, covered in graffiti, it was some random street. Cars could be heard, the warm steam rising from the sewers, their was voices. Different ones. Some were laughing, chatting, or the occasional cheer. Probably a bar of some kind. 

 

I could feel the brick's roughness tear through my skin, but I honestly can't give a fuck. Pinning on a wall while Sol fucked me, I couldn't tell if I came or not. My bareass on the brick wall was an interesting feel, but something I probably wont do again. 

 

As they pounded themselves deeper and deeper inside of me, I knew my g-spot was singing their prayers to Sol's monstrous dick. I would be too if I could speak clearly. 

 

I can feel them saying something, however I pulled them into a kiss as they came inside me. Feeling it, it felt satisfying. Just the idea or feeling it's there, I could feel my eyes roll so far back. That Sol was shaking me.

 

It surprisingly took me forever to come back down from the afterglow. But once I did, Sol looked worried. They were saying something, however I didn't care. I simply pulled them in my arms as I hugged them. Still hazed and dazed, I murmured, blabbled, and muttered into Sol's skin as they kept two fingers on my neck. 

 

Probably checking my pulse. When some clarity flooded into my mind, I spoke softly. “My love, the greatest, beautiful, brilliant sunshine. That was amazing…” I could feel them chuckle as I softly doze off with them in my arms.

 

“I got you, mielasis. I got you.” 

 

Was the last thing I heard before sleep took me, dreaming of all sweet dreams.


End file.
